Gris et orange
by ze-perverse-shinigami
Summary: Un résumé ? Quel résumé ? Premier One-shot, GROS PWP ou presque U.U' , Rating M, Univers du manga, Gin Ichimaru x Ichigo Kurosaki. Je ne vois pas de quelle autre manière je pourrai résumer ça ...


_Coucou c'est encore moi ! Alors je présente ce qui va suivre: Voici ma première fic ! Un joli petit OS avec lemon et jurons (c'est pô moi c'est Gin !)_

_Titre = Gris et orange._

_Rating = M: Lemon (ô joie !)_

_Disclaimer = ZPS: Petit, petit, petit ! _

_Kensei: Euh tu fais quoi là ?_

_ZPS: J'essaie d'attirer les persos de Bleach… Petit, petit, petit !_

_Kensei: Aucune chance ! T'es beaucoup trop perverse et sadique…_

_ZPS: Ouinnn ! S'il vous plait, Tite Kubo, donnez moi les persos !!!_

_Kensei: Ca marchera pas non plus --'_

_Pairing: Gin x Ichi_

_Bon, je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est pas Stendhalien non plus ^^. C'était ma première expérience et c'est un peu pourri (voir beaucoup ^^') m'enfin… C'est quand même limite pwp… Sinon que dire d'autre… Ah oui ! Pour l'orthographe, il risqué d'y avoir des fautes parce que je suis pas le même ordi que d'habitude et j'utilise un logiciel en Anglais, et du coup le correcteur d'orthographe… est aussi en Anglais --'_

Ichigo était claqué ce soir là car l'entraînement de la journée avait été plutôt musclé. Tellement claqué à vrai dire qu'il ne sentit pas la présence des Espadas 8, 6 et 4... Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il eut juste le temps de sortir de son corps et de passer par la fenêtre de sa chambre avant de se faire attaquer par trois lames. Il battit en retraite après les avoir évités et lança:

_ Nan mais ça va pas ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

_ Aizen-sama a finit par voir une menace en ta personne et nous a donc ordonné de t'éliminer, lui répondit Ulquiorra d'une voix qui comme d'habitude frôlait le zero absolu.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu vas mourir Kurosaki ! Fais tes prières ! dit le propriétaire de la tignasse bleue, j'ai nommé Grimmjow.

Et avant qu'Ichigo ait pu bouger un seul muscle, il fut transpercé par la lame u sexta qui l'arracha ensuite de son corps et lui mit un coup de pied phénoménal sur la blessure béante. Le roux fut projeté sur plusieurs centaines de mètres avant de heurter un immeuble. Ichigo sentit ses dernières forces l'abandonner et vit sa dernière heure arriver lorsque trois cero furent lancés: un cero rose, un cero bleu et un cero vert.

L'orangé ne ferma pas les yeux, voulant voir la mort en face. Soudain une grande silhouette s'interposa et arrêta les trois cero meurtriers. Ichigo aperçut un éclat gris; non c'était impossible ! Il s'attendait à ce que cette silhouette soit n'importe qui mais pas... Gin Ichimaru !

_On peut savoir ce que tu fait là, Ichimaru ? cracha notre shtroumf préféré.

_Bien sûr ! Je suis là pour vous empêcher de tuer Ichigo Kurosaki, déclara-t-il.

_ Pardon ? Tu sais que là tu vas à l'encontre des ordres d'Aizen-sama ! rétorqua Szailel.

Sans ajouter un mot, il s'approcha d'Ichigo qui se vidait de son sang.

_ P-Pourquoi... M'aides-tu?... réussi à articuler le roux.

Toujours silencieux, Gin hissa doucement le roux sur son dos en faisant attention de ne pas le blesser d'avantage.

_ Ah au fait vous n'oublierez pas de dire à Sosuke d'aller se faire voir ! ajouta Gin de son légendaire sourire désormais appelé "Ginique"

_ Attends, où comptes tu aller ?

Gin: Tu es plutôt lent d'esprit Grimmjow... Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te le dire ? Mais comme ce n'est pas très poli, je vais quand même te répondre : Je vais dans un endroit où je suis sûr de ne pas voir vos sales faces d'attardés !

Sur ces mots il disparut, effaçant toutes traces de son reiatsu ou celui d'Ichigo. Alors qu'il volait dans les airs, il sentit que son "paquet" devenait de plus en plus lourd. Une fois assez loin du lieu où ces idiots d'Espadas restaient immobiles comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme, il s'arrêta et ouvrit un passage menant à sa cachette qui en fait était un simple appartement... Il posa Ichigo sur le sol. Celui-ci se vidait toujours autant de son sang, mais il était inconscient et respirait de moins en moins bien. Gin commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter...

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lorsqu'Ichigo se réveilla, il s'aperçut qu'il était allongé dans un lit. Il tenta de se relever mais une profonde douleur dans le torse l'arrêta en plein élan. Soudain il se rappela de l'attaque des trois Espadas, ainsi que du sauvetage d'Ichimaru.

_Tu es enfin réveillé !

Ichigo tourna la tête et aperçut un Gin Ichimaru qui paraissait à la fois inquiet et soulagé. Il remarqua qu'il portait son uniforme de shinigami ainsi que son haori. Il avait perdu son sourire narquois et avait la mine sérieuse. Le roux aperçut pour la première fois ses yeux. Des yeux bleus azur, exprimant un immense soulagement.

_ Que... Où est on ? interrogea Ichigo.

_ Dans ma cachette, connue de moi seul, déclara le capitaine.

_ Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? demanda l'adolescent.

_ Disons que je ne voulais pas ta mort, bien au contraire.

_ Mais pourquoi as-tu trahi ton camp ?

_ Aizen n'a jamais été mon camp...

_ Pardon ?

_ Depuis toujours mon but a été de le tuer...

_ D'accord je... aie ! gémit le jeune homme.

Ichigo avait encore une fois essayer de se relever mais ses blessures lui jouaient encore des tours. Gin se pencha vers lui, et l'empêcha de se relever, les sourcils froncés.

_ Nan tu restes là ! lui dit-il d'un ton autoritaire. Tu es resté inconscient pendant une semaine, et tes blessures ne sont pas encore refermées !

_ Ca va, ça va ! grogna l'orangé en se rallongeant. Mais pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas qu'il me tuent ?

_ Tsss t'es aussi con que Yammy ou quoi ? soupira l'albinos. Euh non… Je retire ce que je viens de dire, parce que c'est quand même une grave insulte. Mais fais fonctionner tes méninges… Je viens de te dire que nous étions du même camp... Il n'est pas sage de laissé ses plus puissants alliés se faire tuer !

_ Je ne suis pas si puissant ! La preuve est que si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais mort...

_ Tu oublies qu'Aizen a vu une menace en toi... Il est très prévoyant... Il a demander à ses sbires de te tuer pendant que tu n'étais pas encore assez puissant pour le défier. Et puis... Tu m'es sympathique...

Il avait dit cela en un souffle qui fit frémir Ichigo pour il ne savait quelle raison.

_ ... Eh bien... Merci.

Gin sourit puis sortit de la chambre pendant que l'adolescent se rendormait. Une fois la porte fermée, il s'appuya dessus et glissa jusqu'au sol. Il avait eut tellement peur pour l'orangé durant cette semaine... Ca avait été un véritable soulagement lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait cela mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que ce gamin exerçait sur lui une attraction dont il ne pouvait se défaire...

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................

Il passa encore une semaine avant qu'Ichigo soit totalement rétabli. Il appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de Gin même si ce dernier ne cessait de le charrier et de l'embêter... Le problème c'était que son hollow recommençait à faire surface et il ne lui en avait pas parler. Un jour pendant l'entraînement, Ichigo s'immobilisa soudain, les yeux écarquillés. Il tomba à genoux, se tenant la tête. Gin laissa tomber son sabre sur le sol et se précipita sur Ichigo qui avait le visage tordu par la douleur. L'albinos s'agenouilla en face de lui.

_ Ichigo, que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Ichigo pour toute réponse, laissa échappé un gémissement de douleur entre ses dents. Il bascula et se retrouva sur le dos. Gin se pencha vers lui et le roux se cabra sous la douleur en ouvrant les yeux et l'albinos eut juste le temps de voir qu'un de ses yeux était devenu noir et or. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même et Gin vit une larme perler au coin de son oeil ambré.

_ Shiro... essaye de sortir...

_ Ichigo, je t'en pris dis moi comment je peux t'aider !

Il détestait voir ce visage tordu par la douleur... La larme au coin de l'oeil de l'orangé finit par couler,suivi par d'autres. Ichigo poussa alors un cri de douleur qu'il ne réussi pas à retenir.

_ Gin... Passe moi Zangetsu... Vite...

Ce dernier s'exécuta et tendit l'arme au jeune homme qui se contorsionnait de plus en plus violemment.

Ichigo empoigna son sabre et se transperça le bras gauche avec.

_ Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu f...

Il se tut voyant qu'il allait mieux.

_ C'est le seul moyen de l'arrêter, s'expliqua le roux. Shinji m'a dit que si je faisais ça, Shiro me ficherait la paix définitivement, mais cela l'affaiblirai, et donc que je serais moins puissant sous ma forme de hollow.

Gin: Mais t'es con ou quoi ? T'as faillis te couper le bras !

_ Désolé de ne pas t'avoir dis avant que mon hollow réapparaissait... Maintenant est-ce que tu pourrais retirer mon Zampakutoh de mon bras parce que j'aimerais bien qu'il me serve encore un peu... rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Gin s'exécuta en grommelant. Le roux comprit les mots "Me fait m'inquiéter à mort puis me prend pour son esclave après..."

_ Tu t'es inquiété ? le questionna l'orangé, surpris.

Gin, le regarda, les yeux ouverts, en colère.

_ Évidemment espèce de crétin ! Tu me refais encore une fois ce coup là je te tues !

Ichigo, voyant que son interlocuteur ne plaisantait pas du tout, avala sa salive de travers. Gin le soigna donc assez rapidement et silencieusement le bras d'Ichigo qui fut guérit en dix minutes. Le roux sentait la colère émaner de l'albinos comme de grandes flammes rouges. Il aurait presque pu voir une aura noire et meutrière entourer le shinigami.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Attention Lemon ^^ Âmes sensibles s'abstenir_

Ce soir là au dîner, Ichimaru était toujours silencieux, rendant l'atmosphère pesante pour Ichigo qui se sentait de plus en plus mal pour Gin, en pensant que s'il avait été à sa place,il aurait été en colère, mais n'aurait peut-être pas réagi de la même manière. Il était vraiment désolé d'avoir mis en colère le bel homme qui était assis devant lui... Bel homme ? Ichigo le pensait en effet. Depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé, il l'attirait toujours plus chaque jours. Il aimait son carctère rieur même s'il avait parfois tendance à sérieusement lui taper sur le système. Bizarrement, il n'était pas tellement boulversé que cela de savoir qu'il était amoureux, d'un homme qui plus est. Par contre il souffrait car il se doutait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés... Et même si c'était le cas, vu la tête qu'il tirait en ce moment, c'était mal partit...

Gin se leva soudainement, mis son assiette au lave-vaisselle. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce, l'orangé se leva précipitamment et lança:

_ Gin, bon sang, tu ne vas tout de même pas faire la tête toute la soirée ! Je t'ai dit que j'était désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit que mon hollow refaisait surface et que je ne l'avais pas fait car je ne voulait pas t'embêter avec ça.

À ses mots l'albinos fit volte face et plaqua Ichigo contre le mur, les bras de chaque côtés de sa tête, haletant de colère, ses yeux azurs ouverts lançant des éclairs.

_ Est ce que tu te rends comptes à quel point je me suis inquiété ?! Ah un moment j'ai même cru que tu allais mourir sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Ichigo fut très surpris par le timbre de la voix d'Ichimaru, anormalement grave, lourde, puissante et collérique.

_ Les gémissements de douleurs que tu poussait, j'avait l'impression que c'étaient les miens ! Je... J'ai eu si peur de te perdre... murmura-t-il.

Sa voix se brisa...

_ Ichigo, je...

Sans s'en apercevoir, il avait rapproché son visage de celui d'Ichigo et sentait son souffle le caresser. Il ne tint plus et l'embrassa. L'orangé avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Puis Gin cassa le baiser et rougis, s'apercevant de ce qu'il avait fait... Il n'avait pu se retenir et avait obéis à sa pulsion.

Gin: Je... euh... Excuses moi.

Il se retourna et allait une nouvelle fois sortir quand deux bras l'enlacèrent et qu'un corps un peu plus petit se serra contre son dos.

_ Restes !

Gin entendit ce mot comme un coup de tonnerre. Il se retourna et rencontra les yeux ambrés qu'il aimait tant. Mais ce qui le frappa ce fut la tendresse et l'amour qu'il y lisait. Ichigo l'embrassa alors, et ce fut mieux que tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais oser imaginer dans leurs rêves les plus fous. Gin le plaqua une nouvelle fois contre le mur et l'embrassa. Ichigo se mit a frotter son bassin contre celui de Gin dont le coeur eut un raté. Il poussa un soupir léger mais qui résonnait si fort aux oreilles d'Ichigo.

_ Ichigo je t'en prie, arrêtes, tu vas me rendre fou ! Ne provoques pas un incendie si tu n'as pas l'intention de l'éteindre !

Ichigo: Qui te dit que je ne vais pas l'éteindre ?

Gin le regarda surpris. Dans ses yeux il vit un désir profond qui n'avait rien d'innocent...

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Plus que jamais.

Attention lemon !!!!

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et Gin s'y abandonna complètement. Il le souleva alors dans ses bras et se rendit dans sa chambre. Là, il allongea Ichigo sur le lit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il s'allongea sur lui et lui enleva son shihakusho. Il enlèva son haori et son propre haut de kimono puis fondit vers la bouche d'Ichigo, une main dans son dos et l'autre sur sa taille. Le roux passa ses bras derrière la nuque de l'albinos et l'embrassa plus ardemment. Il aimait le goût de sa langue, ce goût salé qui le faisait frissonner. Il aimait la chaleur de sa bouche, il aimait voir ses yeux azurés exprimant un désir fou qu'il avait du mal à contenir. Ichigo fit alors glisser l'obi de gin ainsi que le sien, puis fit finalement glisser leurs hakama et ils retrouvèrent finalement nus l'un sur l'autre. Ichigo se mit à frotter légèrement son bassin contre celui de Gin dont le gémissement fut étouffé par la bouche d'Ichigo. Gin l'embrassa puis langue passa dans son cou et alla lècher le lobe de l'oreille du roux qui frémit de plaisir. Gin ensuite descendit jusqu'à sa clavicule et titilla un des mamelons d'Ichigo qui devint rouge tomate.

Gin continua sa descente, joua un moment avec son nombril, puis descendit encore, couvrant le corps de son amant de baisers.

_ Gin...

Gin commença à lècher la verge d'Ichigo qui poussa de longs soupirs qui devinrent des gémissements lorsque l'albinos l'engouffra totalement. Puis Gin inséra un doigt en Ichigo qui le regarda surprit. Le capitaine remonta alors jusqu'au visage du roux et l'embrassa en insérant un deuxième doigt puis fit des mouvements de ciseaux afin d'élargir l'espace. Puis il inséra un troisième doigt, et une expression de douleur passa rapidement sur le visage d'Ichigo. Quand Gin trouva enfin sa prostate et qu'il appuya dessus, Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière, voyant des étoiles blanches. Puis soudain il sentit quelque chose de plus gros que les doigt le pénétré. Il s'aperçut des efforts de Gin pour ne pas lui faire mal et il l'en remercia.

_ Ichi, détends toi, ça ira mieux dans un instant...

L'albinos l'enfonça donc plus profondément Ichigo qui se mordit la langue. Gin alla donc plus doucement, ce qui fut très difficile car Ichigo était très serré et cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à se contenir. Lorsqu' il toucha enfin sa prostate, il entendit celui-ci gémir bruyamment et cela l'excita d'avantage. Il commença donc de lents vas et vients profonds qui s'accélérèrent. Ils furent bientôt recouverts d'une fine pellicule de transpiration. On entendis bientôt plus que les gémissements des deux amants. Ichigo,sentant que l'orgasme était proche murmura:

_ Gin... Je t'aime...

_ Moi aussi...

Puis ils se libérèrent en même temps en un râle sourd. Gin s'allongea sur le dos à côté d'Ichigo qui posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant. Comme il aimait ce mot ! Il regarda Gin qui reprenait lentement sa respiration et lui sourit puis reposa sa tête sur sa poitrine et s'endormit, pensant que décidément, Gin était parfait. Ce dernier regarda l'orangé qui s'était offert à lui, ce qu'il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde. Il finit par s'endormir se disant qu'il avait de la chance d'être aimé par une personne comme Ichigo.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................

Gin regardait Ichigo dormir. Il se dit qu'il avait un air vulnérable quand il dormait, bien qu'il ne le soit pas du tout quand il était éveillé. Il avait beau n'avoir que dix-huit ans, il avait été capable de tuer Aizen. Il songea donc que dire à son amant qu'il avait l'air vulnérable n'était pas une très bonne idée s'il tenait à la vie. Il caressa la fine cicatrice qui lui barrait l'oeil depuis le front jusqu'à sa pommette... Une cicatrice qui avait été faîte par le brun machiavélique... Cela faisait deux an qu'ils était ensemble, et depuis, l'adolescent mignon qu'il était était devenu un bel homme ô combien sexy. Et puis la cicatrice sur son oeil gauche, ainsi que son anneau sur son oreille augmentait son charme qui même sans cela était époustouflant. Gin sourit. C'est vrai qu'il avait tourné la tête de beaucoup de gens, mais il était toujours rester avec lui. Ichigo se réveilla, puis regarda sa moitié, souriant à son tour, et l'embrassa.

_ZPS: Voilà voilà ^^ c'est Fini ! Bon, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est pourrave --'… Surtout que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais traité Grimmy et Ulquy (surtout Grimmy) d'attardés… DAMNATION !!! _

_Ichigo: Euh… C'est quoi cette fic de merde ?_

_ZPS: Une fic de merde… Mais ça ne vous empêche pas de me laisser des reviews même si c'est pour m'insulter… Voilà… Donc c'était le petit One Shot que j'ai écris pour Yu-sempai69… _

_Alors j'en profite pour dire que si vous voulez que je vous écrive un One Shot (qui, espérons le, sera bien mieux que celui là), bah dites le moi… _

_J'accepte toutes les propostions qu'elles soient faites par des membres ou pas… Du moment qu'il n'y ait pas un des personages suivant: Yamamoto (beurk), Ganju, Szailel, Tôshiro, Hanatarou. Il faut aussi que ce soit yaoi et sur Bleach._

_Sinon, merci de préciser si vous voulez un lemon ou pas, une UA ou non, etc… Si vous voulez me donner un scenario, allez y !_

_Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ! Bye Bye !_

_Ze-perverse-shinigami !_


End file.
